Rooms
This article is the in-depth explanation. For the category page, see Category:Rooms.''__NOEDITSECTION__ 'Disclaimer' ''Muffled chip noises... Oh hey! This is a quick disclaimer since the style of writing for this page is much, much different from your standard page. Your dear writer, Wheathley, thinks a much more casual tone is better suited for guides than a formal Wikipedia-esque one. I also put every section in a collapsed format to make it less tedious if you need to scroll. __TOC__ 'General' Rooms, you know everything there is about them, right? Think again player I hope isn't a top 100 dude/gal! Anyways, you're probably well aware of the basics of rooms. They take up a certain amount of space and do basically everything in PSS. Just to clarify, Wikia uses a (Horizontal)x(Vertical) format for room grid space requirements. This guide will be explaining the obvious and less obvious mechanics for rooms. 'Basic Mechanics' 'Upgrading Rooms' All sections are collapsed. Click Expand to see more. Well, there isn't much to say is there? You tap the room and upgrade it. The room then starts upgrading, simple. Canceling the upgrade will give half the resources spent back. Obviously, you'll get a warning if you don't have enough storage for the resources. All upgrading rooms (Except Reactors) will be unable to perform their duty when upgraded. Lasers won't fire, shields won't shield, etc. The rooms however still have their health bar, meaning enemies are still able to attack and destroy them for hull damage. 'Removing Rooms' All sections are collapsed. Click Expand to see more. Normally, you tap a room and remove it, easy. The removed room goes into your storage, as no room can actually be deleted in PSS. However, some rooms have consequences when removed. Storage Rooms and any built ammo room (EX: MSL) will having a 3-second warning popup if the ammo/resources they're currently holding exceed the storage after their removal. Clicking yes deletes the extra ammo. Collectors and any room with recycled ammo uncollected will automatically be collected when removed. If your storage is full and a collecter is uncollected, it will also have a 3s warning popup for the resource deletion. A Reactor cannot be removed if it's the only one on board, and Bedrooms cannot be removed if there are more Crew than capacity after the Bedroom is removed. 'Powered vs Unpowered' All sections are collapsed. Click Expand to see more. There is a massive difference when comparing powered and unpowered rooms. Powered rooms are the combat-focused rooms while the unpowered rooms are more focused on your ship. However, this is far from the only differences. Firstly, you cannot target any unpowered room with AI. You are not meant to destroy those rooms and the game heavily discourages you from doing it. However, you can manually target them (As long as they aren't 1x1). This is not only bad logically, but it also gives you a bad reputation in the community. Secondly, unpowered rooms are unable to be repaired in any way. I still strongly recommend not targetting them for the next reason. Third, all unpowered rooms (And trap rooms) have a massive Armor bonus, known as Innate Armor. This is to really discourage shooting them. The innate armor is 150 for lower levels and 300 for latter levels. This is a 50% and 75% damage reduction respectively. For context, 300 Armor is ~19 fully maxed Armor blocks. And also, please stop Armoring your unpowered rooms. They cannot be targetted normally and they already have an insane defense. Only armor powered rooms!!! Please, you hurt my sanity. 'Crew/Module Capacity' All sections are collapsed. Click Expand to see more. Obviously, rooms can only hold a certain amount of Crew and Modules, but how much exactly? A room's crew capacity is determined by its horizontal grid size, and the module capacity is one less of that horizontal size. However, you may need Modularization to place more Modules since the base limit for rooms is 1. If the name wasn't obvious enough. Crew capacity is the number of Crew a room can have targetting it. Each room has two of these, one for you and one for enemy boarders. Crew walking past a room to go elsewhere do not affect its capacity; it's only Crew targetting the room. 'Crew Interactions' All sections are collapsed. Click Expand to see more. Crew can only enter/leave rooms if their bottom-most tile for their sides is accessible. This can be a Service Vent, Lift, heck, it can even be another room. As long as the bottom tile is accessible, they may enter. Most powered rooms (and the Bridge) can also be buffed by Crew. You can how if they have a stat under their name in the upgrade or build menu. The formula used to determine how much a room's reload is affected can be found here here. Rooms hit with a laser or whatever else there is in this godforsaken space will deliver Crew Damage (if any) to any Crew in the room. It's not distributed, and the Crewmember doesn't even need to be targetting the room to be damaged. 'Combat Mechanics' Category:Guides